Dragon Age (SYOC)
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: The Blight had been unleashed upon Ferelden, King Cailan has called upon every noble to send their armies against the monstrous Darkspawn at a strong hold by the Name of Candidates have been gathered to try to enter the Legendary Grey Warden's to forever etch their names in glory. Accepting Oc's


**I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE or ANYTHING THAT RELATES, I OWN THIS STORY AND THE MAIN CHARACTER, And ALL OTHERS BELONG TO THOSE WHO SUBMITTED THEM.**

* * *

**A long while ago I put up a poll, then a while ago I closed the poll and forgot about it lol. This will follow Dragon Age Origins but all the Armour and talents of Dragon Age 2 will be included**

**None of the Canon Characters will appear (Alistair, Morrigan Etc) in other words none of the traveling companions will be in this story so I'll need an OC for each one, unlike the game all character will be Grey Wardens recruited by my OC except for the OC in Alistair's place **

* * *

**Plot:**

**The Blight had been unleashed upon Ferelden, King Cailan has called upon every noble to send their armies against the monstrous Darkspawn at a strong hold by the Name of Candidates have been gathered to try to enter the Legendary Grey Warden's to forever etch their names in glory.**

* * *

**OC Sheet:**

**Name: First and last (Middle name optional)**

**Gender: Male, Female **

**Age: 25 and up**

**Species: Human, City Elf, Dalish Elf, Dwarf**

**Role: Warrior, Mage, Rouge (No Dalish Mages since all mage's will be in the circle of Magi)**

**Class: Warrior=Templar, Rouge=Ranger, Mage=Shape-shifter If you follow Dragon Age then any of the classes**

**Looks: Hair, eyes, skin colour, Body Build Other(Any Battle scars and Dalish markings)**

**Appearance: what they wear, Armour for warriors, Light Armour for Rouges and robes of Mages**

**History: Detailed**

**Personality: Detailed with flaws**

**Weapon: Sword and Shield two handed sword, Bow, staff, daggers they have names so if you go on Dragon Age Wiki you should find them. If you want to make one up then give a detailed description of it. **

**What they think of Arthur: I am looking for a paring for him**

**Other: anything I've left out**

* * *

**My OC**

**Name: Arthur Cousland**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 27**

**Species: Human**

**Looks: Long Brown Hair with two long braids that are tied from his fringe around the side to the back of his head, pale skin. Brown Eyes **

**Class: warrior/Ranger (Warrior with Bow training)**

**Specialty:** **Champion**

**Appearance: Iron Heavy Chainmail then Warden Commander Armour later on**

**History: The Second son of house Cousland, he is more likely to succeed his father as Teyrn of Highever over his older brother Fergus Cousland. **

**Personality: Confident, very sarcastic, flirtatious and noble at heart, Skilled in combat a natural born leader with an ability to see be peoples true intentions . He always falls for the Women in distress and can never so no to a pretty face. after the death of his parents he becomes more serious and hard to talk to until he opens up to the person.**

**Weapons: Iron Sword at first then Oathkeeper and the Shield of Highever**

**Other: None**

* * *

**Chapter 1 End of the Couslands**

* * *

In the sheets of a massive bed a young man lay wake watching a Young red haired girl sleep peacefully on his arm with a big smile on her face. Though not wanting to do it he gently stroked the cheek of the girl to wake her up "My favourite thing about Elven Girls is the smoothness of their skin" he says as she purrs at his touch.

"Mmm my Lord Cousland, last night was amazing" she says seductively kissing the young Cousland gently on his lips.

"I wish all my mornings were this peaceful" Arthur yawn sitting up and exposing his bare well-toned chest, "I have a feeling there won't be many more" he sighs.

"My Lord?" The Elven Girl places her hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry yourself" Arthur smiles reassuringly "Just my nerves talking" he adds.

"But my Lord fears nothing" The Elven Girl rests her head on his shoulder.

"We all fear something" Arthur states "Now you should get dressed and report to the kitchen before Nan begins to get suspicious to why your always late" he smirks.

"Of course" She grins before getting dressed and leaving the young Lord alone.

"I fear I will rot away in this castle because my mother and father refuse to see me as a man" Arthur speaks quietly to himself while getting dressed, walking from his room he heads to the main hall. Upon entering he sees his father talking with Arl Rendon Howe, there was always something about Howe that Arthur didn't like, he always skulked in the shadows, and whenever Arthur attended he would always bring up his Daughter Delilah and a desire to see him marry her, but it would remain unfulfilled if he had anything to say about it. In the Mirror he looks at his Iron Heavy Chainmail armour making sure it was fixed properly, he made it so he could be dressed in a moments noticed. Sheathing his sword he walked from his room and made his way to the main hall.

**With Bryce Cousland**

"So when do you expect your men to arrive?" Bryce asks Howe who looks sorrowful.

"I expect them to arrive during the night and we can march to Ostagar in the mourning" Howe says "I apologise for the delay my lord" he bows slightly.

"Its fine my old friend i only received word from the King a few days ago myself" Bryce's gentle tone says "The Darkspawn have us all scrambling" he adds "Anyway I'll send my eldest off with my men today and we can march together tomorrow" he says patting his old friend on the shoulder "Just like the old days" he smiles.

"True but we had less grey in our hair" Howe jokes "And we fought Orlesian's not...Monsters" he adds looking to his let slightly.

"At least the smell will be the same" Bryce chuckles as Arthur walks in "Ah Pup i didn't think i'd see you so early" he smirks knowing all too well what Arthur does in his free time. "Howe you remember my youngest" Bryce says.

"Ah i see he's grown into a fine young man" How says "How are you lad?" he asks politely

"I am well considering the circumstances" Arthur replies bowing to Howe "I am glad to see you are well Arl Howe" he says.

"Same to you Arthur" Howe says "My daughter Delilah asked after you" he smirks slightly and Arthur mentally groans "Perhaps i should bring her with me next time?" he suggests.

"I'd like that" Arthur lies perfectly and Bryce catches the sarcasm that was lost on Howe.

"You can't tell my boy anything these days" Bryce says "He has a mind of his own Maker bless his heart" he jokes.

"I free mind to match that fierce spirit, you've raised him well" Howe says as a guard whispers something to Bryce.

"Please show him in" Bryce says and a few seconds later a man with black hair and a beard enters, he had tanned skin meaning he was of Rivaini descent. "This is Duncan commander of the Fereldan Grey Wardens" Bryce introduces the man.

"A Grey Warden? Here?" Howe seems unusually quizzical about the man "A person of this stature demands certain protocol...i am...at a disadvantage" Howe says nervously.

"Duncan only arrived this morning" Bryce says "That's not a problem is it Howe?" he asks looking at his friend suspiciously.

"No my Lord" Howe replies.

"Pup Brother Aldous has told you about the Grey Wardens i presume" Bryce asks his son who nods

"They are an Order of great warriors who have saved the world from past Blights" Arthur says and Bryce nods "And Until recently they were banished from Fereldan by Arland Theirin" he finishes.

"You are very well informed with history young man" Duncan compliments.

"They are heroes of legends and vanquishers of evil" Bryce says "Duncan is here recruiting for the order, i believe he has his eye on Ser Gilmore" Bryce says and Arthur smiles. Gilmore is one of his best friends and he was glad to see him receive such an honour but was envies that he himself was overlooked.

"If i might be so bold i would suggest that your son is also an excellent candidate" Duncan says and Arthur flashes a glance at his father.

"Honour though that might be this IS one of my sons you are talking about" Bryce says stepping in front of Arthur.

"Is there any reason i shouldn't join?" Arthur asks and Howe chuckles.

"You did just refer to them as hero's old friend" Howe states and Bryce glares.

"I have not so many children that i will gladly see them all off to battle" Bryce says "Unless you intend to invoke the right of conscription" Bryce's says with a dangerous look, the right of conscription gives Duncan the ability to conscript anyone he deems fit enough to join the Wardens regardless of who they are and what they've done, once the Right has been invoked then they are forced into the order.

"I have no intention of invoking the right of conscription" Duncan reassures Bryce who nods "While we need as many strong recruits as possible i have no intention of forcing the issue" he finishes.

"Glad i am to here it" Bryce says and turns to Arthur "Go to your brother's room and tell him to ride on with them men without me" he says and Arthur nods leaving.

On his way he bumps into Ser Gilmore who informs him his Mabari dog Tiberius has broken into the kitchen larder again, after going to the larder and receiving a scolding from Nan about Tiberius he finds giant rats in the larder that Tiberius killed. Once the task has been completed Gilmore bids farewell to Arthur and Arthur and Tiberius make their way to the castle where they see Eleanor Cousland talking to her friend, her friends son and her Lady in waiting. Once he finishes talking with them he heads to Fergus's room where he is bidding a farewell to his wife and Son. Entering the room Arthur and Fergus exchange sarcastic jabs and desires to ride together into battle they are interrupted by Bryce and Eleanor who come to see off their eldest. After he leaves Arthur spends his day going over the duties the men will be left with once his father leaves for Ostagar.

**Late at night**

Outside the sounds of screaming and battling wakes Arthur up and he sees Tiberius growling at the door, he quickly dresses himself in his armour just as the door is kicked in but the Attacker is mauled by Tiberius. After killing the men outside he finds his mother who is dressed in light armour with a bow on her back. They find the body of Fergus's wife and son and the bodies of many servants and guards, one of the attackers has Howe's crest on the shield indicating he had betrayed Bryce. After fighting their way to the main hall they find Ser Gilmore who along with some of the guards are holding the gate closed but know it will not last long and suggests that Arthur and Eleanor find another way out. They retrieve the Cousland sword and Shield of Highever from the Armoury as they fight their way to the servants pass which is a secret exit from the castle. The finally find Bryce who has been badly wounded.

"There...you both are" Bryce says sounding relieved, "I was worried" he pants holding his side which is covered in his blood.

"What happened?" Eleanor asks

"Howe's men...found me first...almost did me in there" Bryce says as he gasps from the pain

"What do we do" Arthur asks "You are in no condition to travel" he says to his father.

"You are right" Duncan arrives sheathing his blade "Howe's men have not found this exit but they surround the castle as we speak" he says kneeling beside Arthur "Sneaking past them will not be easy"

"Duncan...you hold no allegiance to me but i beg you" Bryce says "See my son and wife to safety" he asks.

"I will but i am afraid i must ask for something in return" Duncan says knowing this would look bad "The chaos that has happened here pales in comparison to what is happening in the world" he states "i came here looking for a recruit and the situation demands that i leave with one" he says and Bryce nods.

"I...understand" Bryce says sadly

"You're talking about me aren't you?" Arthur says and Duncan nods "For the sake of justice i can't let Howe's actions go unchallenged" he says seriously "But i cannot ignore the threat of the Darkspawn" he adds "See my mother to safety and i will join you" he says and Duncan nods.

"I'm not going" Eleanor says and the men look to her "I will not abandon your father and the two of you will stand a better chance of escaping without me" she explains and Duncan looks to the ground.

"I'm not leaving you both to die!" Arthur says as his eyes redden with sadness and anger "If you stay then i stay" he says defiantly but his mother shakes her head.

"You must go my son" she says touching his cheek "My place is by your father's side to the end, yours is with the Grey Wardens" she explains kissing his cheek "Now go...I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy you time" she says and Bryce hands Arthur his necklace.

"This shows you are the rightful Teyrn of Highever" Bryce says as Arthur stands up.

"I promise to make Howe pay" Arthur says and his parents nod, he turns to Duncan and the two run from the castle exit and into the forest.

* * *

**Till next time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
